


6x3

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Based of a meme I just saw, Gen, No one can math, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 17





	6x3

Noodle sat at her desk and huffed. 

"What's the problem?" Stu asked.

"Math problems."

"Oh I can help you, let me see." 2D grabbed her paper and looked over at it. "Alright, here's an easy one, what's six times three?" 

Noodle shrugged.

"Six times three?" He repeated.

"I dunno."

"Six times three!"

"I don't-"

"Six times three!"

"I legit don't know!"

"Six threes!"

"I don't know, what is it?!"

"What is it?!" Stuart paused. "Get Murdoc."

"Why?"

"Mudz!"

"What's the problem?" Murdoc asked.

"Homework."

Murdoc grabbed the paper. "What's six times three?"

"I don't know!"

"Six times three!"

"I don't know."

"What's six plus six?"

"Oh twelve."

"Now add six!"

"I don't know what is it!"

"What is it?!" Murdoc paused. "Get your math teacher." 

"Who?"

"Russel!" 

"What is it?"

"Homework."

Murdoc handed Russel the paper.

"I taught you this! What's six times three!?"

"I don't know!" Noodle cried. 

"Look, if Johnny had six times three amounts of liquor, how much liquor does he have?"

"How much?"

"How much?!" Russel paused.

* * *

Russel walked into Johnny's Liquor Emporium and walked up up to the open bar with all the booze out.. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."


End file.
